


Oh Flower (you were so sweet, sweet, sweet)

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, I Got Lazy, M/M, No cheating, Oops, im sry jongin, it got a comeback, poor sehun, soojung is not really here, unlike fx, welcome back my angsty side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: In this universe, unrequited love is accompanied by flowersLots and lots of flowersAlternatively, the one angsty sekai fic with flowers and a half-assed ending





	Oh Flower (you were so sweet, sweet, sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> yikes it's a sekai hanahaki fic isn't this an overused trope that people are sick of   
> read this anyway I promise you, you'll regret it at the end when you see what I did to poor jongin and sehun   
> was the ending really the only curse word in this fic oopsies   
> Title is from Junhyung's song you know the one I forgot just now is it even Junhyung you'll never know

Perhaps falling in love was the worst part of this world. Because for all the people who could have happy endings and realizing the person they were dating was the one for them, Sehun couldn't stand it. He knew that Jongin would never love him, wasn't Jongin straight? He did date Krystal, right? But knowing this didn't make Sehun stop falling for Jongin. He had fallen hard for the boy with caramel skin, pretty smiles, and cute habits. 

In this world, if your love was unrequited, after a period of time, you'd begin coughing up flowers. Those flowers would grow in your chest until they choked you to death. Sehun knew it was only a matter of time. 

Watching Jongin with an unknown girl, Sehun sighed and turned away to finish his book. Of course Jongin would find someone. He had all the girls at their college wrapped around his pretty fingers. Sehun felt a tickle in his chest but he ignored it. 

Sehun jolted awake. His throat hurt so much, it felt like he had swallowed hundreds of thorns. There were soft yellow petals surrounding him on the bed. He scooped them up and hid them away in a plastic bag. 

Later, he looked up the flower and learned it was a primrose. The meaning of a primrose is "I can't live without you." How fitting for Sehun. Because he couldn't live without Jongin, specifically Jongin's love. 

Ever since he was a kid, only eight, he had known about hanahaki. His older sister had been coughing up petals and Sehun had seen her. She swore that whoever her love was, she'd get him to love her. Her flowers were anemones. Anemones meant forsaken. One day he had found her on the floor of the bathroom. Several fully blossomed anemones surrounded her. Sehun screamed. They had ended up in a hospital and a few days later at a funeral. His parents chose educate to him on hanahaki so that their son wouldn't suffer the same fate as his sister (Sehun laughed, it's fitting both siblings would die the same fate, right?). Hanahaki had been around for a long time, but only recently had people tried researching for ways to cure it. He learned that flowers would grow in his chest and just grow until they choked him. 

Even today, no doctor or researcher had found a successful way of curing hanahaki. They had done an experimental treatment about two years ago, under a doctor named Zhang Yixing. It had been mostly successful but the patient had lost many memories of the person he had loved. Sehun didn't want to lose his memories of Jongin. Not when he held Jongin so close to his heart. He'd rather die than lose Jongin and his love. 

So when he coughed up more petals and his skin had become almost white, with dark bags under his eyes, he simply hid the petals. Far away from Jongin and his worried stare. Sehun laughed internally at Jongin's worry, Jongin didn't know it was him who was causing Sehun's slow decline, and that was how Sehun wanted it. No use making Jongin, beautiful, caring Jongin feel guilt over something Jongin couldn't control. 

In a way, Sehun had been drifting away from Jongin. Jongin could tell Sehun was hiding things from him. He could see that Sehun had lost weight and Sehun barely ever slept. Jongin worried about Sehun, but every time he tried to confront Sehun, Sehun brushed it off and claimed school was taking up most of his time. Jongin resolved to try to help Sehun. 

Coughing, Sehun threw up in a toilet. Yellow flowers floated around inside the toilet. Sehun wiped his mouth, and when he pulled the tissue away, blood was on it. So he was closer to death, closer than he had thought. Sehun flushed the flowers down and ignored the pain in his chest. 

Sehun wished that he could have the happy ending so many other people had. But apparently he wouldn't get it. After all, Jongin was happy with his current girlfriend and who was Sehun to ruin his best friend's relationship? 

A few days later, Oh Sehun was found unconscious in his apartment. He was taken to a hospital. Jongin was beside him, watching the pale, thin boy who had once been so happy. Several hours had gone by and Jongin was in the waiting room. Waiting to find out if Sehun was okay, worrying about Sehun's decline that he hadn't noticed, wondering if he could've done more for Sehun, if he could've found Sehun's love and give Sehun his happy ending. The doctors exited the ER and told Jongin everything that they knew about Sehun's condition, that Sehun had only days to live, that Sehun was too far gone, nothing could help except having his love reciprocated. 

About two days later, Sehun died. The flowers had grown inside his chest and choked him until he suffocated. Jongin cried, his best friend shouldn't have died like this, not Sehun, not the boy who cared so much for everyone else. There was a small tickle in Jongin's throat. Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> well, guess what jongin has now! poor guys, they never catch a break   
> anyways leave a comment and kudos because im desperate for people to yell at me


End file.
